Sasuke asks Sakura
by hatakearan
Summary: sasukeXsakura oneshot.Sasuke asks Sakura out in a very Hinata way. whoa!Later, they are a perfect couple. MY FIRST ONESHOT! don't be too mean on me! thanks! please R&R!


**_Chapter 1._**

**summary:** it's a damn one-shot about Sakura and Sasuke. that's about all you need to know. please review. ☻

* * *

Me: I'm going to try and write my first one-shot. Just to see how it goes. 

Sakura: Why?

Me: Your're only asking me that question because it's about you and Sasuke right?

Sakura: I don't really care, I'm just wondering because you're you.

Me:...ok then.

Sakura: So, why?

Me: Because i don't feel like writing anything much right now.

Sakura: Then why are you writing this?

Me: Because if i don't then it'll be bugging me until i do and i don't have a pencil or my "bored book" to write it in.

Sakura: Riiight.

Me: (sigh) Don't you ever believe me?

Sakura: Yeah.

Kakashi: Hey guys!

Me: (what the!?)

Sakura: What the hell are you doing!? You're not in this story! (takes out a huge ass hammer)

Kakashi: Uh...bye! (poof)

Me: (shakes head)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, so don't bother me about it.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said waving. 

"Oh, Hey Sakura!." Sasuke said running to her.

"So, what'd you want me to meet you here for?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes.

"I uh...I...I was wondering i-if you would like t-to go o-out with me?" Sasuke said looking down at his feet blushing. Sakura didn't answer, and he looked up at her. She was giggling into her hands and looked up at him. He was giving her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehe, you, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, were stuttering! Hehe."

"Hey! It's not that funny! I was nervous okay!"

"Haha, I can tell." She smiled really big.

"Well, do you?" Sasuke asked seriously now.

"Sure Sasuke. When are you going to pick me up?"

"Uh...at...uh..."

"Since you can't seem to pick a time, pick me up at 6:30, ok?" She said.

"Okay!" She turned around and waved to him, going towards her house.

'(sigh) I made a complete fool of myself.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

On their date, they went to watch a movie called "Happy Feet", Sakura's choice. After that they went to eat at a fancy restaurant, Sasuke's choice. Finally, they went to lie down and look up at the sky...on the academy roof. 

"This view is great Sasuke." Sakura's said admiring the sky.

"Hn." They laid there silent just watching the sky for a few more minutes.

"Uh..The movie was funny don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Uh..Thanks for taking me out Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Make love to me Sasuke! Make love to me! I've been waiting for you! Even after me and Naruto broke up, even after me and Kiba broke up, even after me and _Lee_ broke up! I couldn't stop thinking about you! I didn't want to have sex with them because i was waiting for you! Take me Sasuke! Please just take me!" Sasuke said, taking his hand and lifting it up.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura, I-I. Uh..." Sakura still holding his hands, brought it to her chest where her heart is and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke-kun?"

"U-Uh, yeah?"

"I was only kidding you moron!" she shouted in his ear.

"Agh!" Sasuke pulled his hand away from her and covered his ear. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"Because you're such an idiot. Do you really think I'd want to make love to you righ there, right now?"

"Uh..."

"Oh come'on! Of course not! I may have loved you before, but then you kept on pushing me away, so i changed. When you came back and you were different I guess you can say I fell for you again. BUT, i'm not going to have sex with you right here right now, no matter how good the view is."

"...okay..." Sakura sighed.

"Oh look at the time. it's 10:30, I gotta go. Ja ne Sasuke-kun!" She stood to go, but then he stopped her.

"It's unpolite to make your date walk home alone." He got up and walked her home.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Hai."

* * *

3 months later, Sasuke and Sakura were still going out. They were like every other kind of couple, having pointless fights, having good times, having some sex at times. (okay, just once. bleh ) This was one of those days that they had pointless fights. Sakura thought Sasuke was glancing looks over at Ino, who was going out with Kiba at the moment. 

"Sakura! I'm NOT looking at Ino! I'm not even interested in her and I never was!!"

"Yeah right! that's what they always say!"

"Argh! This is going nowhere!" Sasuke said throwing his hands up in the air and turning to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Sakura grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He kissed her surprisingly and everything was alright for a couple of seconds.

"Geez, I swear. Those guys are a weird and really abusive couple." Naruto whispered to Hinata, who he was going out with currently. Ever since Sasuke and Sakura got together a lot of things changed for the better...just not for Naruto. They BOTH bumped him on his head now, and he still never new why! "Geez, I understand that Sakura-chan is pregnant, but why does Sasuke-teme have to act like it too!?"

"Naruto!" Hinata hissed as quietly as possible.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, then back at Sakura with both a confused and a hopeful face.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sakura hissed at him this time.

"You're...pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, yeah. I was going to tell you but..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay. At least now i know why you're getting mad at me so much. I was begginning to get a little paranoid around you." he admitted aloud. She giggled at him.

* * *

Another 3 months later... 

"Damn it Sasuke! We go through this routine everyday and you still can't do it right!?" Sakura shouted.

"I'm doing it right! You're the one that keeps on changing!"

"Stop arguing with a pregnant lady and so what you're supposed to baka!"

"Dr. Phil, I need your advice. How do I calm down a 5 months pregnant lady who keeps changing her routine and blames it on me?" Sakura slapped the cell phone out of his hands.

"You baka! I'm pregnant because of you! So don't blame me for what you did!"

"Hey! You wanted it too so don't get mad at me!" Sakura sighed. "Whatever" she mumbled.

"Sasuke?" he turned toward her. "Can you get me some..dango?" He blinked once, twice. "Sure _a'stor_." he leaned down to kiss her lightly on her forehead. A gesture she greatly appreciated. It calmed her nerves a little.( _a'stor _ a term meaning "honey, lover." I learned out of a book i was reading. It's Gaelic in the book, but I don't know what if that's what it really is. If you like vampires, read "The Circle Trilogy" by Nora Roberts. :p)

* * *

"ARRRGGHHH!!!!!"

"Just push darling! Push!"

"Whatever! You've got it easy pal! I'd switch places with you anytime!" At that moment the baby was fully out and Sasuke was happy that the men only carried the damn sperm that gets them in that mess.

"Congrats, it's...a shim!?!?!" Tsunade shouted with a confused face.

"What!?!?!" Sasuke and Sakura whouted in unison.

"See! This is all your fault you baka!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke. (I'm not really sure who it is that actually controls the gender of the baby. I forgot!)

"What!?" Sasuke looked at her surprised. They argued for a few minutes. Tsunade, Shizune, and two other medical personel stared at them.Tsunade cleared her throat five times until they actually realized her.

"I was only joking." Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Congrats, it's a girl!" Tsunade said smiling closing both her eyes. They just stared at her. "...Well, do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, uh. yeah." Sasuke took her from Tsunade, and showed her to Sakura.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes."

The brand new family of three left the hospital the next day and headed to the Uchiha compund, which from that day on would change forever. The Uchiha clan was finally going to live again.

"Hey Sakura? I noticed something."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"We aren't married." She looked up at him.

"When then?" He smiled.

"How about next week?"

"Sounds great."

**_THE END!_**

* * *

Me: I finally finished! Boy do my fingers hurt.

Sakura: Thank you Kayo-chan.

Me: Hehe, your welcome.

Sasuke: Why'd I have to be with _her_??

Me:...Because you _love_ her.

Sasuke: I do? (looks at Sakura, who was backed into a corner mumbling something to herself)

Me: (nudges Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Huh? Oh, yeah. I do...Marry me Sakura-chan?

Kakashi: Hell yeah! Of course.

Me:(glares) Kakashi, you know I love you and all. But...STAY OUT OF THIS!

Kakashi:(backs away scared.) Y-yes, K-kayo- ch-chan.

Me: (kisses him on the cheek) I'll do what i can about you later.

Kakashi: YES! bye now. (poof)

Sakura and Sasuke: (making out)

Me: (grossed out) 'I'm turn from them for one second and they start making out in front of me the next!?' (shudders) OK! BYE GUYS!

* * *

Well? Did you like it? My first one-shot, and i decided to do it on Sakura and Sasuke...Oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-hatakearan


End file.
